spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match
Nicktoons: The Heroes Meet Their Match is a Nicktoons Crossover episode. Characters *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mrs. Turner (voice only) *Jimmy Neutron *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Nega-SpongeBob Nega-SquarePants *Nega-Timmy Nega-Turner *Jeff *Nega-Danny Nega-Phantom *Nega-Jimmy Nega-Neutron *Denzel Crocker *Mrs. Crocker *Sheldon J. Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Dimmsdale Citizens *Amity Park Citizens *Bikini Bottomites *Retroville Citizens *Mrs. Nega-Turner (Extended Scene (not named); Voice in main episode (called "mother" by Nega-Timmy)) *Mr. Nega-Turner (Extended Scene; not named) *Jorgen Von Strangle (Extended Scene) *Anti-Cosmo (Extended Scene) *Mrs. Johnson (Mentioned) *Grandma Nega-SquarePants (indirectly mentioned) Locations *Dimmsdale **The First Bank of Dimmsdale **Turner House **Downtown Dimmsdale **Original Dimmsdale Hospital (in a picture) **Crocker Cave *Amity Park **Amity Park Bank **Fenton Works *Retroville **Retroville Bank **Jimmy's House *Bikini Bottom **The Krusty Krab **The Chum Bucket *Anti-Fairy World (in extended Scene) **Anti-Cosmo's Castle (in extended Scene) *Nega-Dimmsdale **Nega-Turner House ***Nega-Timmy's Lab **Nega-Dimmdale Hospital (in extended Scene) *Nega-Bikini Bottom (Mentioned) *Nega-Retroville (Mentioned) *Nega-Amity Nega-Park (Mentioned) Synopsis Note: the red text is a scene in the extended version of the episode. The episode begins in the Fairly Odd Nega-Verse (opposite of the Universe). It starts with a view of the entire Nega-Earth (opposite of Earth). The date “March 21, 1992” appears. It zooms into North Nega-America (opposite of North America). It zooms into Nega-California. It zooms into Nega-Dimmsdale (opposite of Dimmsdale). Finally, it zooms into Nega-Dimmsdale Nega-Hospital. Inside, a doctor hands a new baby boy that looks like Timmy to a couple that looks like Mr. and Mrs. Turner. The couple talks to the doctor. The screen shows the boy trying to play with a nearby IV machine stand. He finally reaches it and pushes it over. It hits numerous other things and the boy says, “uh-oh.” The scene moves out of the nega-hospital and an explosion happens. The scene will continue to move out to the full view of the Nega-Earth. Jorgen's head appears and he says, “I feel a disturbance in the fairy force.” Off-screen, Anti-Cosmo says, “Let’s get back to the game, Jorgen.” Anti-Cosmo's castle appears and Jorgen and Anti-Cosmo scream off-screen. The scene will return to the exploding nega-hospital. The couple and their baby will be leaving the hospital. The animation will stop. The image will turn into a black and white photo and then into a black and white photo of Dimmsdale Hospital and the Turners leaving. The episode will begin with a black and white photo of Timmy Turner and his family running from an exploding Dimmsdale Hospital. Timmy is showing Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky this photo. Timmy says that only one woman died that day, but it was much earlier than that moment and it was of natural causes. Once the image is off the screen, we learn that it is night and Timmy is showing them in his room. Off-Screen, Mrs. Turner says, “Timmy! Lights out!” Timmy puts the book away. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poof into their fishbowl and into fish form. Timmy says Good night to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They say Good night to Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof start sleeping. Sparky goes to the end of the bed and curls up. Timmy says good night to Sparky. Sparky says good night to Timmy. Sparky starts sleeping. Timmy turns off his light and starts to sleep. The scene pans to the Window and out of it until it reaches First Bank of Dimmsdale. A black figure that looks like Timmy without his hat exits the bank. The alarms go off. He runs off. Meanwhile, in Amity Park, at the Amity Park Bank, a black figure that looks like Danny exits the bank. The alarms go off. He says, “I hope this works. Going Ghost!” He flies away. Meanwhile, in Retroville, a black figure that looks like Jimmy exits the bank. The alarms go off. He runs off. Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, behind the Krusty Krab, a black muscular figure with a square head unloads a truck full of boxes into the Krusty Krab freezer. In Dimmsdale, in Timmy's room, it is the next morning. Timmy sighs and stretches. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky also wake up. Wanda asks what they are going to do today and Timmy starts to answer, but is interrupted. Timmy looks out his window and sees an angry mob. With the angry mob, there are a few police officers. A man points to him and a woman says that he is a bank thief. She also tells an officer to “cuff ‘im.” Timmy screams. The mob breaks down the front door. Timmy runs out the front window. A while of running passes. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in squirrel form and Sparky are close behind him. Timmy wishes that he was gone, but Wanda informs him that they cannot grant the wish because there are too many people. Timmy continues to run. Meanwhile, in Amity Park, Danny finds himself in a similar situation. He runs until he remembers that his portal became a Multiversal Portal after he met Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob. He says, “Going Ghost!” Danny makes himself invisible, flies back to his house, and goes into his lab. He is too frantic to see which universe he is entering. He enters the portal. Meanwhile, in Retroville, Jimmy is in a similar situation as the last two heroes. While he is running, he remembers that he has a porta-portal. He throws it and runs through. Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is cooking up Krabby Patties. The customers in the dining room are not feeling too well. The scene shows a couple of male fish at a table. The two complain that they do not feel well. More customers start to get sick. They start walking up to the order window. Squidward notices the sick customers. He runs out of the Krusty Krab. The scene shows SpongeBob hearing the doors close as he continues to flip patties. SpongeBob asks, “Squidward?” He gets no reply. He looks up and sees the crowd. A female customer nastily asks what is wrong with the patties. SpongeBob assures her that he makes the best patties in town. A male customer says, “Well, that isn’t what my friend thinks.” Scene shows a gagging fish. The scene returns to SpongeBob. SpongeBob says that he should check the patties to see if they have expired. He turns off the grill, goes to the freezer, opens the door, and notices that the boxes say “Krabby Nega-Patties”. He wonders what “Krabby Nega-Patties” are. He walks back over to the customers. He informs them that they ate “Krabby Nega-Patties”. The male customer from earlier asks, “What are ‘Krabby Nega-Patties’?” SpongeBob responds, “I don’t know.” The male customer angrily asks, “You fed us something you didn’t know about?!” SpongeBob timidly says, “Yes.” The crowd grabs SpongeBob. He manages to escape. He runs out of the front door. He points out that they are not going to catch up to him because they are too sick. SpongeBob thinks that Plankton is behind the sick customers. SpongeBob runs over to The Chum Bucket. Plankton runs up to SpongeBob and has a smile of his face and his eyes are closed. He also has a pencil and a pad of paper. Plankton greets SpongeBob, not knowing that it is SpongeBob is standing there. Once he opens his eyes, his smile disappears and he says, “Oh, it’s just you. What do you want SpongeBob?” SpongeBob asks Plankton if he knows what “Krabby Nega-Patties” are. Plankton says, “No.” He points out that it does sound like something Mr. Crocker told him in the Weekly Evil Syndicate Meeting. He says that Mr. Crocker went on about a creature that helped him a few times. (Anti-Fairy; particularly Foop) He says that he wishes what the name of the creatures. He says that Mr. Crocker might be able to help SpongeBob. SpongeBob asks if he can use his Multiversal portal. Plankton wonders why he should help SpongeBob. SpongeBob says that if he doesn’t figure what is going on with the customers, there might not be any customers for Plankton to steal from the Krusty Krab. Plankton agrees to help SpongeBob. The two walk to the back room to the portal. Plankton sets the coordinates to Dimmsdale. He says that he would have gotten him all the way to the Crocker Cave, but there seems to be a disturbance. The scene cuts to the Crocker Cave. Mr. Crocker yells at his mother for using the Crocker Cave as a tanning salon. The scene cuts back to the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob is fine with just going to Dimmsdale. He thanks Plankton and Plankton responds, “Just leave so I don’t have to see your stupid face any more.” SpongeBob walks into the portal. Back with Timmy, he is still running. A portal opens and Timmy sees Danny. Timmy says “Hey, it’s Danny. Why is he getting closer?” The scene shows a bird's eye view of the scene. The four parties are in four different directions heading to a center point. It looks similar to four torpedoes going to hit their target. The four crash into each other. SpongeBob, Danny, and Jimmy are on one side and Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky are on the other. SpongeBob, Jimmy, and Danny look at Sparky and Poof confused because they have never met either of them. This goes on for a while. Off-screen, a deep, Hulk-like voice says “Sorry to break up the reunion.” He chuckles a little. The Heroes turn to see who was there. The eight see a “person” who looks like Danny except his outfit is white and he has a black “N-D” on his front. Next to him is a large muscular blue “sponge” with greyish holes, buckteeth, a light blue bow tie, a black shirt, black tube socks with a light blue and a brown stripe on each, white shoes, and blue-grey sweatpants with white ties. The “sponge”, who was the deep voice from before, says, “The boss wants to see you.” Jimmy asks who they are. The “sponge” says that he is Nega-SpongeBob and his friend is Nega-Danny. He also says that the boss will explain later. He says “Nighty Night!” Nega-Danny sprays them with knockout gas. The scene starts to fade black as a net appears. The heroes awake in a lab similar to the Crocker Cave and The Timmy Cave. There is a large computer across from them and the back of a chair at the bottom. Timmy asks where he is and then gets more concerned as he asks where everybody is. Off-screen Jimmy says, “Well, if you looked to your left maybe you would see that we’re here.” Timmy looks to his left and sees Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob, all frozen up to their heads. Danny and Jimmy are suffering and SpongeBob is trying to soak up as much water as possible. Timmy looks at the computer again and sees two cages with fairy nets on them: one is empty and the other cage has Sparky in it. A voice laughs. Danny points out that it is coming from the chair. A voice with a New English Accent (Stewie from Family Guy and Foop from Fairly OddParents! accent) says, “Indeed, Daniel. Hello Heroes!” The chair rotates 90 degrees. The image of Evil Timmy appears as a flash of lightning appears. After, a boy that looks like normal Timmy without his buckteeth and hat appears. He is also a black shirt and black pants. Jimmy and Danny both look at him mesmerized. They repeat the word “straight” for a while. SpongeBob looks at Timmy and shrugs. The boy says, “Sorry. I had “carrots” in my teeth. I am Nega-Timothy Nega-Tiberius Nega-Turner, but you shall refer to me as Nega-Timmy.” Danny asks why he cannot use his powers. Nega-Timmy says that he has disabled his powers. Jimmy asks where they are. Nega-Timmy responds, “You Humans sure do ask a lot of questions. We are in My Laboratory, in my home, in a “town” called, “Nega-Dimmsdale”, in a “state”** called, “Nega-California”, in a “country” called, “The United Nega-States of Nega-America”, in a “continent” called, “North Nega-America”, on a “planet” called, “Nega-Earth”, in a “place” called, the “Nega-Universe” or “Nega-Verse” for short.” Jimmy asks, “Why did you say ‘you humans’ earlier? Are you saying that you are not human?” Nega-Timmy says yes and says that it is time for introductions. An Announcer on a loud speaker says, “From the wonderful town of ‘Nega-Retroville’, the reason you are all here today, give it up for the wonderful Nega-Jimmy Nega-Neutron!” A boy that looks like Jimmy, but with a plain red shirt and crooked teeth walks out behind a curtain. Nega-Timmy with a stereotypical southern accent says “Howdy Y’all! I’m Nega-Jimmy.” Nega-Timmy says, “He’s stupid, but fun-structive. Next!” The announcer says “From the horrible town of ‘Amity Park’, a boy you all despise, the one, the only, Nega-Danny Nega-Phantom!” walks out. Nega-Danny says, “Hello Humans.” Nega-Timmy says “Next!” The announcer says, “Finally, from the wettest city you know, ‘Nega-Bikini Bottom’, a team isn’t complete without its strengths, Nega-SpongeBob Nega-SquarePants.” Nega-SpongeBob walks out. He laughs. Nega-Timmy says, “Thanks Jeff!” The scene moves to a robot that is about as tall as a normal adult is. He has one wheel for movement, two arms, a cylindrical body, a cylindrical head on a tube neck, two circular eyes, and an antenna in the middle of the top of his head. He looks old. Jeff says, “Whatever.” The scene returns to Nega-Timmy, Nega-Jimmy, Nega-Danny, and Nega-SpongeBob. Nega-Timmy says, “We call ourselves the Nega-Heroes.” Timmy asks why the call themselves that. Nega-Timmy says that Timmy, Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob never made a name for themselves. The four say, “Oh, yeah.” The four start to argue what the name should be. Nega-Timmy stops this and says that this is no time for that discussion. Jimmy says, “Wait, if you are supposed to be the evil versions of us, shouldn’t you be called, “The Villains”. The Nega-Heroes become angry. Nega-Timmy is angrier than the rest. Nega-Timmy says, “DON’T CALL US VILLAINS!” Danny says, “What about Anti-Heroes?” Nega-Timmy stares at him angrily. Nega-Timmy says, “Calling us Anti-Heroes is worse than calling us Villains because an Anti-Hero is a person who generally does good things, but also, sometimes, does bad things.” Timmy, panicking, asks, “WHERE ARE MY FAIRIES?!” Nega-Timmy, now calm, answers, “That is a good question. That brings us to our informational part of the day.” He takes out a remote and presses a button. It turns on the giant computer. Nega-Timmy explains, using video game lingo, that in the “game” “Fairy World”, there are fairy godparents, Da Rules, Anti-Fairies, and one of the rules used to be that Anti-Fairies did not appear on Earth, but Jorgen changed it so that they can appear. This caused an opposite version of Da Rules, called “Da Anti-Rules” to change as so that Fairies cannot appear on Nega-Earth. He also explains that there is a “game” called “Anti-Fairy World”. He says that the short answer to the question is that his fairies are in the “empty” cage. He explains that he can only see them with “Anti-Fairy Goggles”. He takes out a pair and Timmy says that he wants it. Nega-Timmy says that he will if Timmy reads a card. Nega-Timmy gives Timmy the card. Timmy reads it in his head and says that he will not do it. Jimmy asks what it is and Timmy says that it wants him to wish away his dog. Nega-Timmy walks over to the “empty” cage. He says, “If it wasn’t for that pesky dog, I would have been able to capture you earlier, but no. He had to ruin everything with his stupid fairy fleas.” Sparky says, “Don’t do it Timmy!” Timmy says, “I don’t know what to do it.” Nega-Timmy says, “Take your time. I have all day.” Timmy finally decides to wish way Sparky. Nega-Timmy takes the net off the "empty" cage. Once the fairies grant the wish, time goes backwards. Everyone forgets who Sparky is. Nega-Timmy gives Timmy the Anti-Fairy Goggles. Timmy puts them on and sees his fairies tied up. Cosmo and Wanda thank Timmy for saving them. Poof does the same, but it comes out as "poof poof!"(The reason is because Nega-Timmy was planning to capture the Hereos the day after Timmy got Sparky, so now that he never got Sparky, he did and Pooferty has not happened yet.) He tells Nega-Timmy to untie them and Nega-Timmy does. He also puts the net back. Then, Nega-Timmy tells Timmy to do a few things. (these are things that would help avoid situations that Sparky saved the day (the one's he didn't start)) SpongeBob has sucked up enough water that the ice is much smaller than the heroes. He asks why the heroes are in ice. Nega-Timmy explains that Timmy got Heat Vision and never got rid of it. That means Nega-Timmy has Freeze vision. He blast SpongeBob's ice to add more. Timmy realizes that he still has heat vision and evilly smiles at Nega-Timmy who says "Uh oh." Timmy uses his heat vision. He burns the net and melts the cage, releasing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Timmy wishes the Heroes were out of the ice. His fairies grant the wish. The Heroes and Nega-Heroes, except Nega-Timmy, get into a fighting pose. Nega-Timmy walks up and claps. He congratulates Timmy on escaping. He then tells the Heroes that they cannot hurt the Nega-Heroes because the Heroes would get hurt. He demonstrates by pinching himself, which causes him to say "ow". Timmy feels the pain and also says "ow". Timmy says that if they cannot hurt the Nega-Heroes, then he will have them tied up. He wishes for a rope. His fairies grant his wish and he is given a rope. He asks Danny to tie them up. Danny agrees and ties them up. Nega-Timmy says "You haven't seen the last of us, Heroes." Timmy wishes that the Heroes to his house. Before his fairies can grant the wish, SpongeBob asks what the antidote to the krabby nega-patty is. Nega-SpongeBob says that it is a krabby patty. SpongeBob then says that there are no krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. Nega-SpongeBob says that the Krabby Patties that he stole are in boxes in the dumpster. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, grant the wish and the Heroes are gone. Off-screen, Mrs. Nega-Turner asks if the kids want nega-cookies. Nega-Timmy says that they do not and that they need is a nega-rope cutter. Meanwhile, in Timmy's Room, the Heroes return and SpongeBob, Danny, and Jimmy say they have to leave. They use Jimmy's Porta-portal to get home. Timmy notices the angry mob and wishes that they were gone with no memory of the heist. He also wishes that the stuff that the Nega-Heroes stole were back at the banks. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof grants the wishes. Meanwhile, in Nega-Timmy's Lab, the Nega-Heroes are free and eating nega-cookies. Nega-SpongeBob mentions that his grandma is bad at making nega-cookies. Nega-Timmy complains about how they lost. He says, "Well, at least we still have these." He takes out some of the stuff he stole and it disappears. He yells Timmy's name while the scene pans out to a view of Nega-Earth. Trivia *This and all of the fan fictions listed on the right were going to be actual episodes before 120d was denied access to a job because of a shows ending. *This episode reveals: **Anti-Fairies have Anti-Fairy Godchildren and that if a child in the Fairly Odd Universe has a Fairy Godparent their opposite does not and vice versa. **Anti-Fairy World is actually in the Nega-verse not the Universe. **since Jorgen changed the rule about Anti-Fairies not being able to be seen on Earth to being able to be seen on Earth (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!) Fairies cannot be seen on Nega-Earth. As well, the Anti-Fairies have their own set of rules called “Da Anti-Rules”. *If this was an actual episode, this would have been SpongeBob's first appearance in the Hartman animation. *This episode was originally going to be two episodes, one that introduced Nega-Timmy and one that introduced Nega-SpongeBob, Nega-Jimmy, and Nega-Danny. Jeff was going to be introduced in a separate episode where a scene that was before Nega-Timmy went into a portal into Timmy's world. *An idea for a title card was to have it be the Nicktoons Unite! cover image, but have the shadows be the silluettes of the Nega-Heroes behind the corresponding Heroes. Allusions *When Jorgen says "I feel a disturbance in the Fairy Force." This is a reference to the famous line in , "I feel a disturbance in the force". *Both Nega-Timmy's shadow and the word "Fun-structive" come from Fairly OddParents!'s episode "Nega-Timmy". *"Going Ghost!" is Danny Phantom's Catch phrase from Danny Phantom. Errors *Plankton should have no idea about the customers at the Krusty Krab because SpongeBob didn't mention them. *SpongeBob should have known that the Krabby patties were not expired because they didn't look like Spongey Patties. *Timmy blatantly says to Jimmy, "I have to wish..." and Jimmy has no reaction. External Links *Read the full story here: http://120dog.deviantart.com/gallery/50529581/Nicktoons-Crossover-Fan-Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Nicktoons crossover episodes Category:Crossover